Late Session
by 12D3
Summary: Murdoc wants to record something new, but 2D is much too tired. I dunno, I'm bad at descriptions. It's cute to me. No yaoi as usual. Just what I do when I'm bored at midnight one shot, only single chapter : finished


Murdoc had just about finished another song and wanted to do at least some of the recording, now. It may have been one in the morning but 2D had a bit of an insomnia issue recently anyway so it's not like he'd be waking him or anything. Not like murdoc would care if he did anyway.

The doors slid open as the lift made a loud ding noise, alerting murdoc he had reached his destination.

A terrified 2D sitting on the far corner of his bed looked up with pure terror, shaking as he tried to hide from the dreaded whale keeping watch just outside the window. Under his eyes were large dark circles, lack of sleep and stress.

"e-ey mu'doc..." he stuttered nervously.

The bassist thrust his arm towards himself as a motion of 2D to come. "Get over here 'D, got some recordin' I wanna do."

The singer sat up a bit, a quizzical look on his face. "Now? Ain't it midnight or sumfink?"

Murdoc raised a brow and glared at him, making him go stiff again. "Yeah, not like I'm disturbing you though so I don't see anything wrong with it." he snapped back almost a bit more harsh than he was expecting himself to sound.

2D nodded solemnly and managed to get himself off the bed, quickly heading to the lift and taking quick glances at the window to make sure the whale wasn't watching. He felt especially tense when he could only hear the loud, murderous cry of the mammal, it felt like it would just take a bite out of 2Ds wall and eat him as a snack.

He quickly hobbled over, squeezing beside murdoc in the lift and standing partly behind him, watching the doors slide closed.

2D wrung his hands awkwardly and nervously in front of him, glancing at the shorter man in front of him then back to the panel with all the labels and buttons, and back to murdoc again.

He never knew what to say, he didn't really want to say anything. he just wanted to go home. He wanted to go back to his apartment in Beirut and just sit there, watching the cars zoom by from his window. He didn't like the fact that murdoc gassed him and just let him wake up in a suit case on the beach of a plastic island. It was cruel, the poor boy gets scared easy and then murdoc goes and pulls something like that.

He didn't notice, but he was shaking. His entire body vibrated from fear, he tried to stop it but his mind wouldn't clear thh thoughts of the whale.

Murdoc could almost feel the boy shaking behind him, and smirked. He spoke without looking from the doors, a testing tone. "What's wrong, 'D? Youre shaking." he chuckled.

2D glared at murdoc, partly angry and partly scared. He grabbed his arms in attempt to stop his violent shudders. "Well, t'ere is a whale outside me room..." he said quietly but made sure to emphasize the fact it was too close for his liking.

Murdoc laughed loud enough for the boy behind to hear clearly, then scanned the fringe over his eyes. "oh, I wonder who would do that?"

"Yew did! Yew rotter..." 2D scowled, making a face at Murdocs back.

Murdoc glanced behind him at the taller man, a devious smirk on his green face. He laughed quietly and lowly, answering a bit gruffly. "heh heh, oh yeah."

2D frowned and looked away from the older man, being sick of his stupid attitude.

A ding told the two that they had reached the floor murdoc wanted and they both stepped out, 2D following murdoc to the recording room quietly. He yawned and quickly rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up.

As they walked into the crowded room, murdoc noticed 2Ds sleepy state. "Don't yew sleep? Dullard." he laughed.

2D slouched a bit as murdoc pointed to a microphone by a keyboard set on the ground, waiting for the pianist to take his spot. "I would sleep, but t'e whale..." he trailed off into another yawn.

Murdoc hooked the strap of his bass guitar over his shoulder and ducked his head to get it on. He strummed a few notes which rang loudly in the room and he replied without looking up from the frets on the neck. "Just don't fall asleep here, yeah?"

He nodded as he wiped his eye sleepily, then yawned again. He thought to himself that if he kept yawning murdoc would probably get angry with him.

The blue haired singer sat down cross legged on the floor in front of his mic and key board. He scooted closer to reach the keys more comfortably and murdoc strolled over, setting a paper on his mini stand for him to look off of. Murdoc also readjusted the height of the mic so it was closer to the singer. Murdoc gave 2D the thumbs up then turned to get to his spot.

Cyborg also walked in, startling the drowsy singer.

He felt like he could fall asleep if he just blinked, knowing the whale couldn't get him from here. He slouched a bit, almost giving in to rest.

"Alright 'D," murdoc pulled him out of his thoughts and back to reality. "Just come in when I give you the signal, ok?"

He nodded, "uh yeah, ok."

Murdoc started the drum-o-matic and on came the beat, 2D quickly scanned the first few bars of notes so that he could watch murdoc for the signal.

He gave a brief nod and 2D began, slowly moving his fingers over the correct keys to make a melodic rhythm. Murdoc was doing his bass thing, a quieter noise than usual though.

2Ds eyes started to sag, half lidded staring at the notes and lyrics sprawled across the pages. He leaned in and took a breath, lowly singing as he forced his eyes to stay open and for his consciousness to keep in tact.

"Distant stars

Come in black or red

I've seen their worlds

Inside my head

They connect

With the fall of man

They breathe you in

And dive as deep as they can

There's nothing you can do for them

They are the force between

When the sunlight is arising

There's nothing you can say to him

He is an outer heart

And the space has been broken

Broken

Our love

Bro-"

Murdocs playing stopped abruptly and 2Ds muscles all tightened for a moment, both his vocals and keyboard coming to an end. His vision immediately turned to murdoc, who reached over and stopped the drum machine.

Nearly falling asleep, he held back a yawn but his eyes already started to tear up. "D-did I do sumfin wrong?"

Murdoc slid the bass off and set it on a stand beside a cluttered desk, walking over quickly. 2D feared he was going to yell at him or hit him.

"Nah, just thought I would change a bit in here. Not all of it sounds right." he grunted lightly as he sat down next to the cringing singer.

2D blinked, then loosened as murdoc grabbed the paper lightly and pulled a pencil from one of his pockets, beginning to erase harshly on the lines, most likely leaving a few marks.

He scribbled down different notes, stopping every now and then and staring at the page, biting the half used eraser on the end of the mechanical pencil, concentrating intensely on the next note.

2D began to doze, he sighed. He glanced at the man beside him. Trying to keep himself awake he tried to talk to the bassist.

"murdoc?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah 2D?" murdoc answered back in a quiet tone, too into the music to look up or give him his full attention.

2D looked at his hands, then with a sad, heavy voice said hardly above a whisper. "When can I go 'ome?"

Murdoc paused, not knowing how to respond. He hesitantly looked over, the singers sad, sunken eyes staring up at him, half lidded. Staring back for a minute, he almost felt sorry, but quickly averted his attention back to the notes that didn't sound quite right. All he could think of to respond with was a low "Shut it, face-ache..."

2D frowned at the satanists answer. It didn't sound angry like his usual insults, this was just, sorry, it seemed. The singer looked down and replied hardly above a whisper. "a'right, m'sorry Murdoc..."

Now a heavy silence took over the room, only a few circuit noises from cyborg Noodle in the corner of the room and the scritch of pencil on paper. It was a relaxing sound. 2D couldn't hold back and he started to tip.

His eyes involuntarily fluttered shut and he lost control. He wasn't completely asleep, he felt himself rest up against what felt like Murdocs shoulder but couldn't bring himself to move.

Murdoc hadn't noticed, keeping his mismatched eyes glued to the paper. He flinched when a weight was added to his shoulder, making him sway for balance. Glancing over, 2D was sound asleep, eyes closed peacefully and hands holding each other like he had been wringing them together.

Not having the heart to wake him, he set the pencil and paper down beside him, looking at the boy resting on his shoulder. He knew he hadn't slept in days, he could only sleep when the whale wasn't around. Being upstairs must have given him a bit of peace of mind. Murdoc skillfully scooted himself backwards, carefully picking up 2D in the same position and making sure not to wake him. He let himself lean against the wall with 2D still on his shoulder. He made a contented noise and moved a bit, getting comfortable.

Murdoc sighed as he looked down at the papers. He could finish in the morning.

**Because I have no life in the summer, that's why :) so hope you like it and if you don't, the get over it :P review and stuff please~ Love you guys for always being supportive 3**


End file.
